The present invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and more particularly relates to a mated plug and receptacle having a locking mechanism.
A plug connector is known wherein a shield is mounted to provide a predetermined gap around a periphery of terminals, the shield forming a contact with a mated socket connector, as disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Application No. Hei 7-16312. In this known connector, the shield is constructed by forming a thin metal plate into an oblate rectangular shape in cross section. The resulting shield is intended to maintain physical contact strength between the connector and the socket by virtue of the spring elasticity of the metal of the shield frame.
Such known connectors generally include no lock mechanism. Therefore, the plug connector can be easily removed from the receptacle simply by pulling the connector body of the plug connector in a withdrawal direction away from the socket connector.
Such a non-locking connector arrangement may be sufficient for many personal consumer uses, such as a cable connection between a home personal computer and a digital video, wherein the inserting and withdrawal of the plug is frequently repeated. However, the non-locking arrangement may be insufficient to keep a satisfactory engagement in other environments which demand high reliability, and especially where the removal of the plug is not frequent. For example, a more reliable connection is desirable in commercial or business use, such as for a security camera in a bank or a store.
A need exists for a plug and socket connector with improved reliability. In particular, such a connector is needed which is releasably lockable to prevent inadvertent unpluging. Additionally, a connector is needed which provides a robust and stable connection.